Boy meets girl
by PrincessPEACH97
Summary: Enter into Kody's insecure life, all she wants is love and even when its right in front of her face, she's too blind to see it. She meets Alec, a boy online, the love of her life, even though it takes her a while to realize it but then the two hear from eachother no more. That is until they end up going to the same school, and since they both lied about who they are ...
1. Chapter 1

NEKODA

_I'm just your average girl. To me, I think my life's bad, but you know I got used to being a loner with no friends, kind of spending time with my mom like once a blue moon. I was told that things would get better between my mom and I when we moved back to England. You see, I was a dorky girl back in Ohio, US. My mother decided to move back to London, because she got a position in some big U.K magazine as a journalist. Before my mother would always work late, and when she came home she wouldn't even talk to me as much. She was hardly there for any of my recitals; she was the normal busy mother. My father died before I was born so I didn't know him, but I do have other family members, kind of. The house keepers and my driver practically raised me; the maid, Linda, the Cook, Craig and the butler, Paul along with my Driver, Charles. They all took care of me. The reason why my mother can afford these workers is because, I happen to be rich. Well, my father is anyways and when he died, I got everything. My mother and father decided I should have everything in case something happened to both of them. Since I'm not old enough to claim for all of that dough, it's my mother's… For now. I would call myself insecure. Although, deep down inside I know that I am, outgoing, fun, flirty, and amazing. If only that inner personality could just come out! But who am I kidding? That'll never happen._

_This summer, instead of hanging out with my so called 'family' I found myself attached to this website. It's a virtual world you create an avatar and you could be who you wanted to be. Now of course I could be the secret super sassy girl, I think I am… deep deep. DEEP down inside. Or, someone completely different. I chose to be a girl named Alice, from CANADA. I've talked to great people. Had a little fun, until I met this guy. He was perfect, but he loved this Alice and not the real me. She was outgoing, fun, and just. What people would call, 'a blast in a glass' But behind the screen i was a dorky girl with glasses. A curly haired ginger, I had freckles but at least it didn't look like the bag of freckles exploded over my face like some gingers. Now, I've had a good amount of boyfriends on the site but Shaun, was different. He asked if I'd meet him, this 17 year old. This god. Wanted me to meet him but I couldn't, the insecure girl behind the computer screen broke. We ended our relationship and I've never been on since. Even though it'd be good to know what having a boyfriend it feels like, since I never had a real one before, I rather die alone and that is my intention. Here I am, sitting in my car on my way to a new school. I'm sure I'll be a loser like last year... and have no friends. What if everyone will hate me, what if-_

"_Kody, you'll do fine" Charles said as he interrupted my rambling._

"_I guess so" I replied uncertainly, "I mean, it's a new start, they'll like the new me right?" I said looking at myself in the mirror. I got contacts, and my braces came off. I was wearing a plaid skirt with a white blouse; I found the skirt way to short and continued to pull is down._

_Last night, my mom came home from work, which is odd. But she and I talked and that we haven't done in a while. She straightened my hair and plucked my eyebrows which hurt like hell. Put on makeup but I thought it was too much so I settled for eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss._

"_Were here", Charles said stating the obvious as we pulled up into a … a, really REALLY big school. It was old, like the 1800 old, Literally. I kind of liked it. "Now you know your mother couldn't come but she'll be in the car when I pick you up, so if anything goes wrong, watch your language before you come cursing in like most of the time" continued Charles. He knew I swore when I was angry. I'm actually the closest with Charles out of all the workers, he has a crush on my mom and whenever I bring it up he always denies it and messes up my hair. Not that it made a difference, my hair was crap before. As I got out of the car I hugged Charles goodbye. I stepped in to find the inside of the mansion- er- school; elegant and wonderful. Floral colors all round, and one big white staircase in front of me.  
>I turned around slowly in awe to get a whole view of the place and when I turned back to my regular spot I gasped at the tall attractive guy in front of me.<em>

_I quickly started to panic, wondering if I shouldn't have taken off most of the makeup my mother put on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Matthias**

I didn't want to go to school today, I was hurt. I'm still hurt. I know I shouldn't have lied about myself, I didn't even think I would find someone, Alice, I think she knew. She knew that I wasn't Alec but Matthias, and that I was a nobody, an ugly piece of crap. It was because I lied, I hurt her, and now I can stop thinking about her. I was obsessed with that website because of her. I always had to talk to her, I couldn't help it. She made me smile. Her pictures. Her laugh. Even though all I got from her was a picture, I couldn't help but imagine what her laugh would be like. I guess I fall too hard. I didn't even get to tell her how I felt. She just left, because of him. I swear to god ill find Shaun. No more. There I was, walking in the hallway of Harrow Brook Private School. When I saw her, she was beautiful. I couldn't help myself but stare, Matthias, youre done dating, you don't want her. But I couldn't, she made me even forget about Alice, and once I did remember about Alice, I snapped out of my gawking moment about the beautiful stranger standing in front of me. I then realized that she was staring at me just the same way I was, but why me? I'm not as good looking as I want to be.

"Hi…" She said after moments of silence.

**Nekoda**

I took the courage to open my mouth. Somehow my vocal tubes seemed to be working with me as I managed to say something. When I said hi, he smiled. His smile. His eyes, his hair, his arms. I couldn't do it, I knew I wasn't even suppose to be looking at him this way, but I couldn't. Its not like he'll even like me in that way. Okay, say something else. ! "Hey" he replied.. "Im Matthias, and you are…?" He held out his hand for me to shake it. I CANT SHAKE HIS HAND. Oh god, oh god. I cant do this. After taking a few breaths I shook his hand and gave him my horrible name.

~~~  
>"You have a beautiful name, Nekoda"<p> 


	3. Brief Message Guys! Posted January 1313

**Wow, thanks for the feedback, didn't think this story would go anywhere but im glad some of you like it. I WILL write more, and by the end of January ill put up about 2-3 new chapters thanks again guys! Im so pleased **


	4. Chapter 4

Awks. Sorry

Ive moved on ...

Its over :P

Love you though. Thanks for spending time on this page.

Check out my other story though... if you're into alphas of some sort ...

Ignore my other two stories: New york devils and this one. Their lame lols.

kKbye. xo


End file.
